


Если бы фигурное катание было простым, его бы назвали хоккеем

by Koryuu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Concussions, Dean/Cas New Year's Challenge, Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koryuu/pseuds/Koryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если кто-то спросит, Дин получил сотрясение на охоте. Он никогда не был даже в окрестностях катка, неважно, кто там что говорит. Заткнись, Кас. Он там никогда не был.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если бы фигурное катание было простым, его бы назвали хоккеем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If Skating Were Easy, They'd Call it Hockey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/320539) by [Moonlite_Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlite_Knight/pseuds/Moonlite_Knight). 
  * Inspired by [Если бы фигурное катание было простым, его бы назвали хоккеем](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/44341) by Koryuu. 



> От автора: Написано по заявке для mishamiga на Dean/Cas Secret Santa Exchange.  
> От переводчика: Я позволил себе вольность перевести Фаренгейт и футы в Цельсия и сантиметры. Переведено на новогодний челлендж [«Новогодний календарь»](http://angelofthelord.diary.ru/?tag=2032137) в сообществе Angel of the Lord

Был декабрь. Близилось Рождество. И было охрененно жарко.

— Ты ещё не закончил? — крикнул Дин брату со своего места. Он лежал, растянувшись, на диване, одетый в самые тонкие джинсы и футболку, что у него нашлись. Также в зоне досягаемости была холодная банка пива и веер, сложенный из нескольких файлов. Но ничего из этого особо не помогало.

Дин всё ещё был горячий.

Не в смысле горячий как «сексуальный», хотя да, таким он тоже был, но горячий как «Я медленно варюсь до смерти в этой жаре-ловушке, а моему странно-невосприимчивому-к-погоде-брату наплевать».

— Знаешь, — Сэм оторвался от лэптопа и удостоил Дина сердитым взглядом. — Дело продвигалось бы гораздо быстрее, если бы ты на самом деле помогал, вместо того чтобы лежать там и ныть.

— Да здесь же градусов сорок, Сэмми, — Дин обмахивался бумагами, которые ему предполагалось просмотреть. Он скоро к ним вернётся. — И я имею право жаловаться об этом, если хочу.

Они находились в Кингсвилле, штат Техас, работали над заурядным делом с призраком. Они провели в городе только два дня, но уже наелись досыта этой погодой, и Дин — более, чем Сэм. И немалое отношение к этому имел тот факт, что кожа Дина и солнце не сочетались. Он не был таким веснушчатым с тех пор, как ему несколько недель пришлось изображать спасателя.

Сэм закатил глаза.

— Здесь не настолько жарко, — он отвернулся обратно к лэптопу и осторожно потянул за воротник.

— Говорит парень, потеющий как кот в корейском гастрономе, — Дин принюхался и вздрогнул. — Чувак, я даже здесь чувствую, как от тебя пахнет.

Сэм принюхался. Дерьмо. Дин был прав. Он вонял. Однако это не означало, что он должен в этом признаться.

— Это Техас, Дин. Чего ты ожидал?

— Я не ожидал, что сварюсь тут заживо. Сейчас _декабрь_. Где дрянная холодная погода?

— Глобальное потепление.

— Что?

— Глобальное потепление? — повторил Сэм, открывая новый браузер и узнавая часы работы местных кофеен. — Ну, знаешь, изменение климата?

— Да, плевать. Ты уже нашёл кости?

— Нет, пока нет. Вообще-то, — Сэм закрыл лэптоп и встал. — Я собираюсь пробежаться за кофе.

Дин оживился. В кофейнях обычно есть кондиционеры, то, чего не мог предложить им слишком дешёвый мотель, в котором они остановились. — Эй, а почему это ты за ним должен пойти?

Сэм усмехнулся, натягивая ботинки.

— Ты добровольно выйдешь на солнце? Мне казалось, ты говорил, что не желаешь ещё больше веснушек.

Дин нахмурился:

— Заткнись, сучка.

— Я принесу тебе пончик, придурок.

— Принеси ещё пива!

Сэм в ответ помахал и захлопнул дверь.

Дин схватил банку пива и прижал ко лбу, наслаждаясь излучаемым ею холодом. Для сна было слишком жарко, но просто дать отдых глазам было хорошо.

Но всё же, серьёзно. Сейчас же _декабрь_. Хоть немного снега, разве он слишком многого просит?

— Здравствуй, Дин.

— Господи Иисусе! — Дин мгновенно был на ногах, пивная банка неосторожно упала на пол, пистолет оказался в его руке ещё до того, как он понял, что это был всего лишь Кас. — Какого хрена, чувак! Не подкрадывайся ко мне так.

— Я сказал «здравствуй».

— В следующий раз сделай это без всех этих жутких подкрадываний, ладно?

Кас нахмурился:

— Я не понимаю, где я был жутким. Я ведь в этот раз даже не смотрел, как ты спишь.

Дин, как раз нагнувшийся, чтобы поднять пиво, замер.

— Подожди, ты всё ещё наблюдаешь за мной, когда я сплю?

Внезапно Кас смотрел куда угодно, но только не на Дина:

— Нет.

— Кас, мы ведь это уже обсуждали. Наблюдать за спящими людьми не хорошо. Это смахивает на маньячное преследование.

Взгляд Каса снова сфокусировался на лице Дина, и он нахмурился:

— Я не осознавал, что мои действия могут показаться тебе угрожающими. Я прекращу.

— Я не-... — Дин оборвал себя, обдумал, а затем пожал плечами: — А, неважно. До тех пор пока ты больше не будешь это делать. Так что случилось? Зачем пришёл?

— Мне нужен перерыв в моих поисках.

— Не везёт на Божьем фронте?

— Нет.

— Хреново, приятель, — Дин шлёпнулся обратно на диван. — Садись куда хочешь и хватай пиво. Сэм метнулся за кофе, скоро вернётся.

Кас неловко уселся на край кресла рядом с Дином. Он не выглядел хотя бы чуточку расслабленным.

— Приятель, ты в этом не сваришься? — Дин указал глазами на плащ.

— Жара не беспокоит меня.

— Да, зато меня беспокоит. Мне жарко просто смотреть на тебя, расхаживающего в этом.

— Тебе не нравится эта погода. — Это не было вопросом, но Дину всё равно показалось нужным оправдаться.

— На улице градусов сорок, Кас. _Никому_ не нравится такая погода.

Кас выглянул в окно:

— Там только 34 градуса по Цельсия.

— Да, но зимой это ощущается гораздо хуже. Мой организм ожидает, что будет замерзать, а не вариться.

Выражение лица Каса сменилось на любознательное, такое, что если бы Дин обратил больше внимания, он бы мгновенно занервничал.

— Дин, а где бы ты сейчас хотел быть?

— Где-нибудь, где холодно, например, в Нью-Йорке, — последовал немедленный ответ. Дин весь день обдумывал всевозможные места, где бы он предпочёл быть, и уже успел выбрать Нью-Йорк. — Вот у них точно белое Рождество. Плюс, фигуристки — горячие штучки, более чем охотные помочь тебе согреться после хорошего холодного дня катания на коньках.

— Фигуристки?

— Фигурное катание, на льду, — пояснил Дин, вспоминая последний раз, когда ему удалось снять фигуристку. Боже, какой выносливой была девчонка. — Ох, как бы я хотел быть сейчас на катке.

Он слишком поздно заметил потянувшуюся к его лбу руку.

Следующее, что он знал, это что он стоял посреди парка, пялился на Каса, выглядящего чрезмерно довольным собой, и, блять, было _холодно_.

— Чёрт возьми! — прошипел он, стискивая себя руками и пытаясь не дрожать. Но ему это совершенно не удавалось. И, дерьмо, это что, _снег_ был на земле? — Где мы, чёрт возьми?

— В Нью-Йорке.

— _В Нью-Йорке?_ Нафига мы в Нью-Йорке?

— Потому что именно здесь, ты сказал, ты хотел бы быть.

Дин очень усердно старался сейчас не сорваться. Он и так уже привлекал много взглядов тем, что был лишь в футболке, и последнее, что ему было нужно, это ещё больше внимания. Но Кас своими грёбаными бесполезными ответами не облегчал ему задачу.

— Я знаю, что я сказал! — рявкнул Дин. — Я не имел в виду, что хотел быть в Нью-Йорке _прямо, блять, сейчас._

— Я же спросил тебя, куда бы ты хотел пойти, — ответил Кас, начиная выглядеть раздражённым.

— Я думал, ты имел в виду образно!

— Зачем бы мне спрашивать тебя, куда бы ты хотел пойти, образно, если я могу перенести тебя куда угодно за мгновение?

Дин простонал:

— Слушай, я тут отмораживаю себе яйца. Давай просто-...

Кас внезапно исчез.

— Да чтоб тебя, Кас! — крикнул Дин, решительно игнорируя все взгляды, им привлечённые. Он пнул ближайший сугроб и немедленно пожалел об этом, когда снег намочил джинсы и коснулся холодом кожи.

— Вот.

Дин совершенно точно не подпрыгнул, когда Кас вновь появился рядом с ним, держа свитер и куртку. Нет, он не подпрыгнул.

— Это не значит, что ты соскочил с крючка, — Дин взял предложенную одежду. — Кас, ты не можешь просто переносить меня, куда захочется.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал Кас, не выглядя ни капельки виноватым. Он перевёл взгляд куда-то за спину Дину. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я вернул тебя обратно?

Дин проследил направление его взгляда и в первый раз осознал, где же точно они находились.

На катке.

— Хм. Ну что ж, раз уж мы всё равно здесь, то мы можем немного повеселиться, прежде чем вернуться. Что скажешь, Кас?

Когда он вновь посмотрел на Каса, у того снова было довольное выражение лица.

  


— Блять, блять, блять, — ругался Дин какое-то время спустя, крепко хватаясь за поручень вокруг катка. Очевидно, катание на коньках не было как катание на велосипеде.

— Тебе нужна помощь? — спросил Кас, подкатываясь к нему. Спиной вперёд.

Это отчасти раздражало Дина — что ангел, который никогда не катался на коньках, был лучше него. Особенно когда умения Каса (он сделал по катку уже два круга, двигаясь на льду неимоверно плавно) вызывали раздражающее количество восхищённых взглядов. А всё, что получил Дин (едва преодолевший половину первого круга), это несколько смешков и, возможно, хихиканье.

— Мне не нужна помощь, — настойчиво ответил Дин, отпуская поручень. Но его рука тут же вернулась спустя пару секунд. Блять, лёд был скользким.

— Ты мог бы держать меня за руку, — предложил Кас, подкатываясь ближе, выглядя странно надеющимся.

Дин твёрдо сказал себе, что румянец на его щеках был от холода, а не от перспективы держаться за руки.

— Нет, спасибо, чувак, — сказал он, избегая его глаз. — В таком положении будет довольно трудно подцепить девчонку.

Кас немедленно отодвинулся:

— Не понимаю, чем лучше не быть способным сделать и двух шагов без угрозы упасть, — произнёс он перед тем, как развернуться и умчаться.

— Чёртов позёр, — пробормотал Дин, отпуская поручень и делая шаг вперёд, намереваясь показать Касу, что он тут не единственный, кто, блин, умеет кататься. Он сделал ещё один шаг, а затем ещё один.

Он усмехнулся:

— Хей, а я не так уж плох.

И в этот миг мир взорвался в ярком свете.

Когда в следующее мгновение Дин открыл глаза, всё, что он видел, это яркую синеву неба. Он моргнул и осознал, что он лежал на спине, ему было холодно и он промок. Почему, блин, он лежал на снегу? И почему, блин, небо было таким синим?

Он снова моргнул и осознал, что он смотрел не на небо. Это были глаза Каса. Ангел был практически сверху на нём, между их лицами было едва ли сантиметров пятнадцать. И Дин был слишком дезориентирован непосредственной близостью, чтобы тут же указать на это.

— Дин, — сказал Кас, всё ещё волнующе близко. Дин чувствовал на лице теплое дыхание ангела, когда тот говорил. — Ты в порядке?

— Что случилось? — спросил Дин, отталкивая Каса и пытаясь сесть. Мир тревожно накренился. Он лёг обратно, вздрогнув, когда затылок яростно запульсировал. — На нас напали?

— Ты поскользнулся.

— Что? — Дин схватился за руку Каса, пытаясь сфокусироваться на нём. — Я-... что?

— Ты попытался поехать слишком быстро и поскользнулся, — Кас положил руку ему на лоб. — Думаю, у тебя сотрясение.

— Да хрен тебе! — он отпихнул Каса и снова попытался встать. В этот раз ему почти удалось сделать это, а затем мир тошнотворно накренился и он осел в руках готового к этому Каса.

Минуту никто из них ничего не говорил. Дин изо всех сил старался игнорировать желание соединить содержимое его желудка с землёй и быстро растущую пульсацию в голове, а Кас, казалось, был просто доволен стоять там и держать Дина в руках.

— Дин.

— Что?

— Я знаю, что у тебя сейчас сотрясение.

Его смех оказался больше похож на стон:

— Ты так думаешь, Эйнштейн?

— Да. Ты потерял контроль над моторикой, тебя тошнит, у тебя на затылке ушиб, и ты был временно без сознания. Всё это указывает на сотрясение.

Дин в ужасе напрягся:

— Я вырубился?

— Только на несколько минут, — заверил Кас, явно думая, что это должно его успокоить. Но это ничуть не успокаивало.

— Ты говоришь мне, что я, блять, вырубился, _катаясь на коньках_?

— Да.

— Ты лжёшь.

Кас нахмурился:

— Зачем мне лгать?

— Заткнись. Ты лжёшь.

— Дин, я-...

— Кас, заткнись. Ты лжёшь, и мы больше никогда не будем об этом говорить.

— Но-...

— Никогда. Больше.

Кас сильнее нахмурился, но, к счастью, перестал говорить. Что было отлично, потому что живот Дина угрожал взбунтоваться, если он вновь откроет рот. И пульсация в голове становилась хуже. Он переключил внимание на землю, намереваясь взять немного снега для головы. И замер.

— Кас?

Кас ничего не сказал, но повернулся лицом к Дину, смотря прямо ему в глаза, показывая, что он слушает.

— Почему я сижу на твоём плаще?

— Технически это пальто.

— Паль-...? Ладно. Почему я сижу на твоём пальто?

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты лежал на снегу.

Тот факт, что Кас обеспокоился подумать об этом, вызвал у Дина отвратительно тёплое чувство. И в это же мгновение он осознал, что руки Каса всё ещё обвиты вокруг него и он фактически сидел в объятиях ангела. Блять. Он немедленно попытался рвануть прочь, но Кас просто крепче обхватил его.

— Кас, отпусти.

— Нет. Ты тут же попытаешься сделать что-нибудь глупое, например, снова встать, а это для тебя не хорошо.

— Лежать на снегу гораздо хуже.

— Ты не лежишь на снегу. Ты сидишь на нём.

— Кас, отпусти меня.

— Нет.

Дин ещё раз тщетно попытался сбежать и затем сдался. Даже если бы у него не было головной боли размером с Техас, он всё равно ничего не мог поделать с нечеловеческой силой Каса. Он тут застрял, пока ангел не решит отпустить его, и он слишком устал, чтобы продолжать бесполезные попытки отодвинуться. Дерьмо. Усталость. Ещё один признак сотрясения. Его желудок неприятно повернулся.

— Эй, Кас?

— Да, Дин?

— Меня сейчас стошнит. Если ты меня не отпустишь, я прицелюсь в тебя.

Кас отпустил его.

Когда Дин закончил, его желудок чувствовал себя значительно лучше. А вот голова теперь убивала его.

— Это всё такой отстой, — пробормотал он, вытирая рот и зажмуривая глаза. — Ненавижу сотрясения.

— Следует ли мне сейчас отвести тебя в больницу? — спросил Кас, снова находясь слишком близко. — Или к Сэму?

— Сэм, — немедленно сказал Дин. Он приоткрыл глаза достаточно, чтобы быстро оглядеться. — Подожди. Мы же не на катке.

Кас долго не отвечал. Дин повернулся к нему и увидел, что тот выглядит пристыженным.

— Я переместил тебя, пока ты был без сознания. Прости, Дин. Они собирались вызвать скорую.

— Так ты просто перенёс меня оттуда своим моджо? Прямо у всех под носом?

— Я подождал, пока они не повернулись спиной.

Дин простонал:

— Так ты решил переместить меня в грёбаный сугроб? А ты не подумал, что перенести меня к Сэму было бы лучшей идеей?

— Я не хотел рисковать и переносить тебя на слишком большое расстояние, когда ты был без сознания, — оправдался Кас. — В последний раз, когда я сделал это, ты сказал мне, что плохо себя чувствовал.

Это было правдой, и, возможно, это объясняло, почему его голове было хуже, чем должно было быть. Потому что он ну никак не мог так поскользнуться, чтобы удариться столь сильно. Но если он должен был выбрать между сидением в снегу, с каждой минутой всё больше медленно намокая, и сидением в тёплой кровати в Техасе, с возможно большей головной болью, но с меньшим шансом подхватить пневмонию, то он выбирал кровать.

— Я смогу с этим справиться, — решил Дин, медленно поднимаясь на ноги. Он милостиво позволил Касу помочь ему. — Отнести меня обратно в мотель. И, Кас?

— Да, Дин?

— Мы скажем Сэму, что на нас напали демоны, — Дин тыкнул его пальцем, подчёркивая важность слов. — Ладно? Если ты скажешь Сэму что-то ещё, я буду это отрицать. А потом разрежу на ленточки твой плащ.

— А.

Это звучало не очень хорошо.

— «А»? Что значит, «а»?

— Возможно, я уже сказал Сэму.

Дин замер:

— Когда, чёрт побери, ты успел?

— После того как перенёс тебя. Хотя странно, он был скорее развеселён, чем обеспокоен.

— Всё. Твой плащ — покойник.

Тёплые пальцы коснулись его лба, и в следующее мгновение Дин лежал на своей кровати, в тепле и сухости. Каса нигде не было видно.

— Трус, — сказал Дин пустой комнате.


End file.
